


Five Times Martin Almost Saw Douglas Naked and One Time He Did.

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Martin finally wins something hehehe, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: My first (!) Cabin Pressure story, hurray! Thanks to my dear friend Emily for inspiring and writing with me (you're an angel).Apologies for any errors, I don't own Cabin Pressure/the characters mentioned.Enjoy!





	Five Times Martin Almost Saw Douglas Naked and One Time He Did.

Five Times Martin Almost Saw Douglas Naked and One Time He Did.

1.

The first time, Martin had been at MJN for a few months, and he wasn't overly fond of Douglas Richardson. Douglas was everything that Martin wasn't, and Martin always felt somewhat uncomfortable around him. Perhaps it was the snide comments and sarcastic remarks. Or perhaps it was because Martin already knew that he was attracted to Douglas. He tried his best not to think about it.

They'd flown to the south of France, and Martin noticed that Douglas was unusually antsy. He kept fidgeting and glancing at his watch. He practically sprang out of his seat and into the toilet as soon as the flight was over. Martin put the odd behaviour to the dodgy looking crepe Douglas scarfed down in just before they left France.

Martin did his usual rounds of the aircraft before he returned to the flight deck. He was expecting to find it empty. He wasn't expecting to see a half-naked Douglas, wriggling his way out of his shirt. Martin got a flash of bare skin before he even realised what was happening.

They yelped simultaneously and Martin automatically shut his eyes. He heard Douglas swearing quietly.

"Alright, alright, you can open your eyes. I'm decent." Douglas said, sounding harried but not particularly embarrassed. Martin did as he was told. Douglas had changed his shirt, but it was hanging open halfway down his chest. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Captain. I'm taking my wife to dinner and I'm going to be late." He scooped up a smart looking blazer and grinned. "Thirty seconds earlier and you would have caught me with my trousers around my ankles. Tough luck."

He was gone - to his wife, Martin reminded himself firmly - before Martin could say a word in reply. He tried not to think about what had just happened. But he couldn't help the way his mind wandered back to Douglas and his naked torso.

 

2.

"Skip! Skip! There's been a terrible accident in the flight deck!" Arthur cried. Martin was up and donning his cap before Arthur could say another word.

"What's the matter? Is there a fire?" He half screeched, almost taking Arthur by the shoulders and shaking him. They'd never had a real emergency before, and a strange part of Martin hoped that he'd be able to run in, guns blazing, and save the day.

"No, no." Arthur shook his head. "Nothing like that. I spilt really, really hot coffee on Douglas and he isn't very happy."

Martin resisted the urge to bang his head against the nearest available surface. "Alright. Is he hurt?"

"Well, he yelled and hopped around and looked a bit mad. But I think he'll be okay. He told me to go away when I tried to help him." Arthur replied. He looked despondent, so Martin gave him a reassuring pat.

"I'll go and make sure he's alright." He said, and hurried off to rescue his First Officer.

Douglas had ceased his maddened hopping. He had also abandoned his soiled trousers. Martin had to take a moment to compose himself in the doorway, as the sight of Douglas trouserless was a little too much to take in. He took a few deep breaths and stepped forward.

"Arthur told me you had an accident." He said, hurrying forward and trying to be professional. He fetched a clean looking cloth and knelt down at Douglas' side. There was an obvious red patch on his upper thigh where the coffee had scalded the skin. He dabbed at it gently, and Douglas hissed.

"Finally satisfying that insatiable kink of yours, captain?" Douglas piped up in his usual wonderfully sarcastic tone, trying to wit his way through the pain.

"No, I just- thought that-well-" Martin fluffed, frantically dabbing at Douglas's burn, receiving a sharp "ahem" from his first officer.

Martin glanced up and their eyes met. Douglas's lovely brown eyes were full of pain, but they looked softer than usual. Martin felt himself turning pink, and he tore his eyes away.

"I'm get some cling film for that." He muttered, springing to his feet and stumbling away. For a long time he couldn't get Douglas's brown eyes and long legs out of his head.

 

3.

It wasn't unusual to see the MJN crew relaxing in a pool when they had a moment. Quite a few of the hotels they booked into had some sort of swimming facility. And really, there was no better way to relax.

Their current Florida residence had a lovely outdoor pool, with sun loungers around the edge and a bar just a few steps away. Martin decided to rest in the warm sun for an hour or two. And as he stepped out into the sunshine, he wasn't surprised to see the rest of them had had the same idea.

Carolyn was lying on one of the loungers with her sunglasses perched on her nose. Martin honestly couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not. Arthur, however was his usual bubbling self, splashing around the pool in his pineapple patterned swimming trunks. Douglas was there too, treading water lightly well away from the waves Arthur was generating.

Martin's eyes seemed determined to fix on Douglas. His hair was slightly damp, slicked back and sticking to his wet skin. As he crossed the pool with one powerful kick, Martin caught a ripple of muscle. Douglas might not be young but the strength of his body was clear. Martin couldn't tear his eyes away as Douglas hauled himself out of the water and padded over to the sun lounger next to Carolyn. Rivulets of water dripped down his chest.

Martin turned around rather abruptly and went back inside. His face was burning and Douglas was sure to notice.

 

4.

For once, the double room had a proper shower with pleasantly hot water. Martin had spent a happy hour under the warm spray, savouring it. Who knew when he'd see such luxury again?

Now he was lying on the (soft! comfortable!) bed. He didn't even bother to open his eyes as Douglas strolled in from god knows where. Martin was too relaxed to care and he really wasn't in the mood for conversation. He pretended to be asleep (he almost was, really), and soon heard Douglas close the bathroom door. The shower spray started up a minute or two later, and Martin dozed off to the sounds of Douglas humming softly to himself.

Martin awoke from his nap to hear Douglas moving around the room quietly. He didn't move, but cracked his eyes open. Still sleepy, he didn't even think about what he was looking at. Douglas was tiptoeing around, obviously not wanting to wake Martin. He wasn't dressed yet but a towel was wrapped loosely around his waist. Martin admired Douglas's broad shoulders. He skin was sun kissed and it looked irresistibly soft. As he turned around, Martin got a glance of his wide, strong chest. It was dusted lightly with grey hair.

He pottered around for a while longer with the towel slipping a little and giving Martin a flash of his hip. Then, Douglas stretched his arms up, pulled a tshirt over his head and disappeared back into the bathroom. And Martin, left alone again, let his eyes slip closed as he fell asleep again.

 

5.

Martin couldn't help feeling a little lonely. And possibly a little annoyed, too. He was trooping slowly up the hotel stairs to his room (alone). His feet were dragging and he was tired, and he'd misjudged the amount of warm brandy he could drink without getting tipsy. And yes, he was entitled to be annoyed, he decided. Douglas had abandoned him without a word halfway through the evening, leaving Martin drinking alone at the bar. And Martin hated drinking alone.

Martin supposed Douglas had gone to bed. Perhaps he was ill. Martin sighed, slumping against the wall. Why should he care if Douglas was ill. He didn't even like Douglas. He was rude and nasty and sarcastic. He made Martin feel small and stupid.

He decided to check on Douglas, just in case. Carolyn would be annoyed if something happened to him, and after all it was Martin's room too. So he slipped along the corridor to room 633, and unlocked the door.

He almost slammed it shut again, but stopped himself just in time. The room was extremely dim and the two occupants hadn't noticed Martin yet. Unsurprisingly, since they appeared to be eating each other's faces.

Martin could make out Douglas's silhouette, but the other figure was a mystery to him. Not as tall as Douglas, but slimmer... Martin squinted, and the more he looked, the more he thought...

"Douglas!" The mysterious figure moaned, and ohhh yes that was definitely a man. Martin reeled for a moment, only half watching now. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness and he could see clearly. He sort of remembered seeing Douglas talking to this man in the bar. He was a blue eyed blond with legs for days. Jealously bubbled under his skin as he watched this stranger help Douglas out of his shirt. And then they were falling onto the bed, a mess of limbs. Martin briefly heard a giggle, and the low rumble of Douglas's laugh. He caught a flash of Douglas's broad back and strong arms before he silently closed the door.

He didn't want to see any more.

 

+1.

And then it happened. He saw it. Or should he say, he saw all of it. The god that is Douglas Richardson, finally exposed and witnessed by his captain- full frontal.

It was in Zurich, as Douglas was staying in a hotel with Martin a few weeks after he took the job at Swiss Airlines. It was only a 'routine friend check' as Douglas called it, 'for Arthur' he added, sheepishly. 

Martin had smiled a little. He'd had plenty of time recently to think about Douglas and he had eventually come to the conclusion that he was in love with the man. Hopelessly. He'd become very good at hiding it though, and it didn't really matter. He was glad to spend some quality time with his old First Officer. He was happy to be friends even if he couldn't have anything more.

They'd shared rooms before - in fact, they'd shared beds. Tiny, single beds, with creaky springs, when the hotel had nothing else to offer them. Martin could vividly remember being pressed up against Douglas, desperately trying to get his required five hours, but being horribly distracted by all of Douglas's pyjama-clad skin.

So it seemed on natural to book a double room. For old times sake. Although Martin thought that the double bed was taking things a little further than necessary.

They drank sparkling mineral water in the hotel bar and Martin talked about his new job. Douglas made his usual sarcastic comments but they didn't really bother Martin these days. It was just another part of Douglas- another part of the man he loved.

Douglas talked about Herc and Carolyn, and about Arthur, but rarely about himself. When Martin asked, he simply smiled and shrugged. It seemed weird that Martin was holding up the conversation, but he didn't push.

They went to bed early and went through their old bedtime routine. Martin used the shower while Douglas made cocoa. Then Martin pulled out whichever book he happened to be reading while Douglas used the bathroom. Neither of them spoke much, but it was nice all the same.

Douglas emerged from the shower, but instead of changing into his pyjamas he perched on the bed, still wrapped in the hotel towel. Martin glanced up and tried not to looked overly interested in Douglas's bare skin.

"Martin, I wanted to ask you something." Douglas said. It wasn't his usual 'Martin I need a favour' voice. It was softer and gentler and it made Martin sit up properly.

"What?" He asked, trying not to squeak. He shuffled forwards until he was beside Douglas on the bed.

"I wanted to know if you have any feelings for me." Douglas said calmly. His large brown eyes traced Martin's face and his chin jutted out a little defensively. He looked... almost scared. Prepared for rejection, Martin thought. It made his heart tremble.

"Yes." He found himself saying, before he could stop and think. "I do have feelings for you. I have done for a while now. I never told you because... well, at first I thought you didn't l-like men, and then later, well, there was never a right moment. Besides which, you're you, and I'm me. You could do better." He trailed off, realising that he was rambling. Douglas was staring at him with brighter eyes.

"You do care for me? Truly?" He said quietly, leaning forward and reaching out towards Martin's face. Martin nodded. His heart was hammering in his chest, and suddenly he was being kissed.

He'd seen Douglas kiss other people. He'd seen passion and love and lust in every movement of Douglas's body. But he was still unprepared. Douglas kissed like a natural disaster, forceful and overwhelming and a little bit cruel. Martin loved it.

He grabbed Douglas by the shoulders and pulled until they both collapsed on the bed. Martin couldn't see a thing, he was utterly blinded by the force of Douglas's kiss. But he could feel. He could feel the roughness of his skin and his undeniable strength. The towel had long since disappeared and Martin had every inch of Douglas to explore.

The kiss broke for a second and Martin found himself glancing down the length of his love's body, bared to him for the first time. He couldn't help grinning.

At last, Martin Crieff had won something worth having.


End file.
